


Worth Protecting

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Embrace, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repsaj tries to decide between protecting King Kooh or his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Protecting

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj smiled as he approached his bed. His eyes settled on Ailicec for a moment. ‘’I’ll always protect you, my wife. I’ll protect you from King Kooh’s enemies. I’ll protect you from everything else,’’ he said. He saw a smile on Ailicec’s face. 

Repsaj wrapped his arms around Ailicec. He continued to smile as she embraced him. ‘’You’ll be safe in my arms.’’ Repsaj kissed Ailicec on the lips. ‘’I’ll hold you for a long time.’’ He heard his brother’s loud voice.

‘’REPSAJ!’’

Scowling, Repsaj looked back. He turned to Ailicec. ‘’I guess I won’t hold you for a long time.’’ Repsaj’s shoulders slumped. ‘’I’ll return as soon as possible, Ailicec.’’ He kissed Ailicec’s face and departed.

Repsaj found himself near King Kooh. The scowl on the latter’s face never bothered him. ‘’You yelled?’’ he asked. Repsaj watched as King Kooh still scowled.

‘’You should always protect your king. Remain near me for the rest of the day,’’ King Kooh said.

Repsaj frowned before he glanced back. A worried expression formed on his face. He faced King Kooh. His frown returned. Repsaj shook his head. He viewed King Kooh’s eyes widening. 

Repsaj returned to Ailicec. He embraced his pregnant wife again. He smiled at Ailicec and kissed her face. There were some things worth protecting.

 

The End


End file.
